


Fired.

by ExtravagantFeeling



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fired, Hurt/Comfort, i wrote this for me but you can read too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtravagantFeeling/pseuds/ExtravagantFeeling
Summary: Sayo deals with the grief of being fired from work.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 27





	Fired.

**Author's Note:**

> I got made redundant at work due to stage 4 covid. Whelp guess I have time to write fanfics now.

“Fired.” 

That word rung over and over again as Sayo reluctantly made her way home. Technically she didn’t get fired Sayo tried to argue with herself, she was made redundant. But in reality, what difference did that make? Sayo was still going back home to Tsugumi jobless and worthless. There were people still working at that company so that meant she simply wasn’t good enough make the cut. Maybe if she worked a little harder or maybe if she did even more overtime Sayo would still have a job but it's simply too late for that now. 

Sayo stood there staring at her front door, she figured she probably would have already worked out what to say by the time she got back home but instead her mind was still blank from coping with the grief. 

“How am I supposed to face Tsugumi now?” she mumbled to herself. 

For a second Sayo had considered lying to buy herself a couple of days before she would have to face the music and spill the beans but she decided against it. It would be impossible to hide something so big from Tsugumi anyway. 

The world around Sayo felt like it was moving slower than usual as if reflecting Sayo’s reluctance to face Tsugumi, however time waits for no one. Before Sayo had the chance to realize what was happening, she had already walked through the front door with Tsugumi smiling brightly in front of her. 

\- 

“Welcome home.... Sayo?” Tsugumi’s face dropped as she looked into Sayo’s eyes. 

Something bad had happened. In all their time dating Tsugumi had only seen that face twice before. Once when Sayo had messed up her guitar solo in an extremely important live when auditioning for future world fest and the second time being when Sayo and her had a huge fight leading Sayo to home that night looking like she did today. 

Tsugumi instinctually rushed over to hug her, she held Sayo tightly and stroked her hair as she started to break down. 

“It’s ok Sayo, I'm here now” Tsugumi whispered as she held Sayo tight, hoping to let her know everything was going to be alright. 

Sayo immediately hugged her back and buried her face against Tsugumi’s neck. Through hushed sobs and tears Sayo managed to choke out the words “Fired today.” 

“No use to Tsugumi if I can’t provide anything, sorry for being so useless.” 

Tsugumi held Sayo even tighter, she knew the amount of effort and courage it took for Sayo to convince Tsugumi’s parents to let her live with her, one of the prerequisites being Sayo needed to have a stable income as prove she could be trusted to take care of Tsugumi. Sayo had worked extremely hard to find this job and for it to end like this must have crushed her. 

“it’s ok Sayo, I love you and that won’t ever change, we’ll get through this together.” 

The both of them sat there all night with Tsugumi comforting Sayo till she cried herself to sleep. It was going to hard but if they were together Tsugumi knew they could get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me @skybluedestiny on twitter.


End file.
